diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Skular
|Affiliation = Sescheron (formerly) |Class = |Occupation = |Relatives = |Status = Alive |Appearances = Diablo III: Reaper of Souls}} Skular is a Barbarian warrior, one of the few who managed to survive the Siege of Sescheron and retain their sanity. Biography Skular was present when Baal attacked Sescheron, and fought to protect the city, chronicling the battle as the events unfolded. When Kanai died, and the battle was lost, Skular and other survivors took shelter in the ruins. After the Worldstone's destruction, Skular and his brethren hunted down most of the Unclean and left the city.Diablo III, Last of the Barbarians They returned later to finish the task and liberate the ruins of both cannibals and vermin, but Ice Clan khazra captured them, only for Skular to be rescued by The Nephalem soon afterwards.Diablo III, Adventure Mode In-game Players may find Skular in Ruins of Sescheron in of Diablo III. He is locked in a final cage during the Last of the Barbarians . He then joins the Nephalem, fighting on their side as long as they both remain in the Ruins. In battle, he uses the Cleave skill. If Abd al-Hazir is rescued while Skular is following the Nephalem, the barbarian will ask to put the scholar back in the cage for his gossiping. He will comment on other events in the Ruins as well. His dialogue lines change if the player character is a . If taken to the Immortal Throne, he will say that he must return to his vigil, kneel before Kanai and remain there. Skular's Salvation bracers can be found in-game, stating that this item helped him survive the invasion of Baal. Quotes *''I always thought we would endure. We had honor and courage, and I thought it was enough. But it wasn't.'' *''These traps were built during the Westmarch wars as a final line of defense.'' *''I will flay those Khazra alive for violating these halls.'' *''Unclean cannibals.'' *''Demons. The only thing worse than Khazra.'' *''Our people must be buried on the slopes of Arreat. But Arreat is no more, so we wander forever.'' *''Can we put him back in the cage?'' (upon saving al-Hazir) *''There was talk of Elder Kanai being the next Immortal King. He was revered by barbarians everywhere, as you well know.'' *''We were lost after the Westmarch wars, before Kanai joined the council. Had he had the time to take the throne, Baal could never have defeated us. We put Kanai on the throne after he died as a tribute to his greatness. I wonder what would have happened if he had lived? Bah, there is no point.'' *''Sescheron is no more. All these years, and it still pains me to look at it.'' *''These beasts bring dishonor to this sacred place!'' *''I have kept you safe in Sescheron, but now I must return to my vigil.'' (entering Immortal Throne) *''We had no idea there were still other children of Bul-Kathos in this world. These Khazra swine never could have taken us if we had not been busy tending to the wounds we earned slaughtering cannibals. You have earned my protection, for a time. Enough talk. The enemies of our people need killing.'' (being rescued) *''This is my home. I will die before I let Khazra infest it.'' *''You talk just to hear your own voice, don't you?'' (to al-Hazir) *''Silence. You will not speak in the presence of the great Kanai.'' (to al-Hazir) *''These things mock my people's traditions — they will pay.'' (The Three Guardians) References Category:Characters Category:Barbarian